Pride and joy
by TicTacToe21
Summary: Lestrade went ot Mycrofts house for a peacful nights sleep, not going to happen. Poppy Holmes went to her dads house to give him some news about school. How will the two react!


I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters because if I did I wouldn't spend my life writing rubbish like this!

This is for my friend who texted me all through the night to post this, Zaynab here you are

Lestrade looked at the clock beside the bed and frowned, it was 2:30 in the morning and Mycroft still wasn't back. He couldn't sleep so went to get a cup of tea; maybe the smell would attract the eldest Holmes back home. The lights were off and as he stumbled into the kitchen he didn't notice then figure slumped on the sofa. A hand shot out and grabbed Lestrade's leg making him fall flat on his face with a manly yelp. "What are you doing here?" the attacker asked jumping up and wielding a very big knife. "I'm waiting for Mycroft, who are you?" he replied grabbing a large book to defend himself, if only he could get to his gun in the bedroom. He looked at his attacker and paused in shock, a young girl, tall thin and ginger was stood on the sofa waving the weapon around menacingly. "Yes, I'm a girl now sit down in that chair" she ordered pointing to a wooden chair in the kitchen. "Look I'm a detective Inspector so why don't you drop the knife?" Lestrade didn't believe that she would hurt him but wasn't willing to test the theory. The girl scoffed and threw a leather wallet at him, one of his that Sherlock had taken a couple of months ago. "I know who you are but why are you in my house?" Lestrade was about to answer when she interrupted. "It doesn't matter, I won't kill you, daddy made me promise after Sweden but I will hurt you so sit in the damn chair." She pointed at the chair again but he decided he had had enough. He reached over to grab the knife from her hands; she stepped to the side letting him fall to onto the sofa and conked him on the back of the head

Poppy tied up the intruder quickly and stood back to admire her work, the only way he was moving was if she let him and she wasn't about to let him go. Feeling safer knowing she was in control she returned the knife to its place in her boot, she would have to thank her grandmother for such a useful Christmas present. "Why isn't he back yet?" she asked out loud assuming what she called the Sherlock position, legs crossed underneath her and chin resting on hands as if she was praying. Lestrade tried to say something as he came round but the duct tape muffled It. Poppy pulled it off slowly and let him repeat his answer. "Anthea said something about going to Edinburgh" Poppy accepted this as sound information, "He should have been back already, any how you might as well get some sleep, you'll know if he gets back." she told him honestly and lay back on the sofa to await the return of Mycroft Holmes.

When Mycroft finally returned home it was 8 am and both Lestrade and Poppy were fast asleep, the first thing he did when he saw them was laugh. "Poppy I'm ashamed off you" he scolded the girl as she jumped up with a start, without the knife this time. "You should know better than to use one of the good chairs, the scratches will be horrible." Lestrade was also awake now and glaring at Mycroft demanding to be realised. Poppy untied the detective unhappily, "Dad a strange man in my house, what was I supposed to do?" she moaned giving Lestrade a shady look. "It's my flat and you could always call me before breaking in." Lestrade was watching aware he was definitely missing something big. "Mycroft who is she?" he asked finally causing the girl to giggle "Seriously, I thought you people were supposed to be at least mildly intelligent. Mycroft gave her a chilling look and she shut up. "Greg this is my daughter Poppy, Poppy this is my boyfriend Greg." The detective inspector was gobsmacked and only now did it sink in, she had his hair and commanding tone, she even had his creepy smile. "You told him nothing about your pride and joy?" Poppy asked pretending to look hurt, "Greg, Poppy is a music student in Glasgow, I met her mother in university and after too many dodgy student cocktails we had this little mistake" Poppy glared at him. "Greg works at New Scotland Yard with your uncle." Mycroft replayed the answer in his head and was happy with the way he had summed everything up. "Why are you here then, if you're supposed to be in Glasgow?" Lestrade asked still absorbing the information. Mycroft perked up at that question also wondering, "Don't give me that 'you're in trouble look' for all you know I'm on vacation." Lestrade huffed at the answer not improving Poppy's mood, "I am now a part of the London Philharmonic Orchestra," She said voice filled with pride, "And?" Mycroft asked waiting for the rest of it "I may have gotten kicked out."


End file.
